Baagon mein bahaar hai
by Kdlove-uall
Summary: one shot Abhrika -


**A. note **-

Guys….m dedicating this One shot to **TAD** **Fan **on her B'day on 25th may…and may be I will not available on that day so wishing her today** *Happy B'day TADDY***God bless u always…

**Set during** - Strange case in Freddy's Village-

Abhi nd Tarika going through field…dn Abhi ask her …

**Abhi** - baagon mein bahaar hai…

**Tarika **looking around - baag…kahan hai baag….yahan to sare khet hi khet hain…wo bhi kate huae…nd she smiles mischievously…

_**[**__Nd after some other talk….they heard someone scream…dn…_

_**Tarika**__ - cheekhne ki awaaz suni…_

_**Abhi **__- koi cheekha hai…galat time pe cheekha hai…nd they run towards that side…_

_***But**__…__**BUT**__**what will happen…agar koi cheekha na hota to…dekhiye kya hota*]**_

**Abhi** - are maan ne mein kya jata hai….bas jo main pooch raha hu tum uska jawaab do…haan haan mein aur sach sach dena…

**Tarika **- ok theek hai Abhi….

**Abhi** goes close to her -_** Baaghon mein Bahaar Hai?**__**  
**_**Tarika** looking around_** - Hai?**__**  
**_**Abhi **smiles_** - Kaliyon pe nikhaar Hai?**__**  
**_**Tarika**__smiles too_** - hai**__**  
**_**Abhi**__hold her hand lightly _**- O… Tum Ko Mujh se pyaar hai?**__**  
**_**Tarika**__removing her hand_** - Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na nd run…**__**  
**_**Abhi** run after her nd _**sings - O Baaghon Men Bahaar Hai**_...nd again hold her hand tightly…  
_**  
**_**Tarika **trying to remove herself_** - Chhodo hato… Jaao pakado na baiyan**__**…**_

**Abhi** pulled her close to himself_** - **__**Aoun na main teri Baaton mein Saiyyan…**__**  
**_**Abhi** smiles nd tighten his grip_** - Tum ne kaha hai dekho…dekho mujhe Sainyya**__**…**__**Bolo tum ko Iqaraar hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** turn her face to other side nd blush_** - Hai**__**  
**_**Abhi** hold her face in his hands_** - Phir bhi inkaar Hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** nodded her head in yes_** -Haan Hai**__**  
**_**Abhi**_** - O tum ko mujh se pyaar hai**__**  
**_**Tarika **jerk him away - _**Na Na Na, Na Na Na…nahin nahin nahin nahin**__**  
**_**Abhi** stands there looking at Tarika_** - O Baaghon mein bahaar hai **_nd he move close to her…she was standing under tree eating sugarcane...

**Abhi** looking at her_** - **__**Tumane kahaa tha main sou dukh sahungi**__**  
**__**chupake piya tere man mein rahugi…**__**  
**_**Tarika** smiles nd turn her face to opposite side_** - Vo sab kahungi lekin woh na kahungi**__**…**_nd she hit his forehead with sugarcane_** -**__**Tum ko jis ka intazaar Hai…**_nd laughs…  
**Abhi** rubbing his forehead nd make sad face_** - Hai**_

**Tarika** place her hand under his chin nd nodded her head in yes_** - Phir Bhi taqaraar hai**__**  
**_**Abhi** smiles-_** Hai**__**…**__**O tum ko mujh se pyaar hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** nodded in no_** - Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na Na**__**  
**_**Abhi** _**- O baaghon mein bahaar hai**__**  
**_

**Tarika** hold his hand_** - **__**Achchha chalo…chhedo aage kahaani**__**…**__**hoti hai kya bolo pyaar ki nishaani?….**_dn they sat on cliff…_**  
**_**Abhi** place his elbow lightly on her shoulder_** - Bechain rehati hai prem deevaani**__**…**__**Bolo Kya Dil Beqaraar Hai?**__**  
**_**Tarika** tap her finger on her chin nd thinking_** - Hai**__**  
**_**Abhi** place his hand on her shoulder softly_** - Mujh pe aitabaar hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** smiles_** – Hai**_

_****_**Abhi** raises eyebrow nd smiles_** - Jeenaa dushavaar Hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** blushing_** - Haan… Hai**__**  
**_**Abhi** pat her cheek_** - Aaj somavaar Hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** think again nd pat his head_** - Are Baaba…Hai**__**  
**_**Abhi** pulled her towards his chest_** - Tum Ko Mujh Se Pyaar Hai**__**  
**_**Tarika** nodded her head in yes_** - Hai…**_

**Abhi** hold her tightly nd touch her lips gently with his…

**Tarika** remove herself_** -Na Na Na Na Na…**_

**Abhi** tighten his arms nd kiss on her cheek nd she covered her face with her hands…nd Abhi smiles nd hold her in his arms tightly…

**Author's note** -

So guys….hope apko ye pasand aya hoga…as I was thinking of this for long time nd this was one of my Favourite episode of CID nd love Abhrika lot in this episode…nd once again HAPPY B'DAY Teddy.

Nd please post Reviews for this…


End file.
